


营帐内

by UchihaHaru



Category: Alexander (2004), Alexander Trilogy - Mary Renault
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UchihaHaru/pseuds/UchihaHaru
Summary: 一个普通但美好的夜晚。开个小车
Relationships: Alexandros III of Macedon | Alexander the Great/Bagoas favorite of Alexander the Great
Kudos: 1





	营帐内

他们刚刚打了到达印度以来最漂亮的一仗。持续到深夜的宴会结束后，亚历山大由两个年轻侍卫搀扶着回了营帐，仍不忘一路和向他欢呼的士兵致意。其实他并不那么醉；在一个国家的征战彻底结束前，他向来克制。让这两个男孩搀扶，只是顺便满足他们靠近王的愿望罢了。

他和侍卫告别，掀开帘帐进入帐篷后，巴高斯和每天一样等在门边，为他解下胸甲。亚历山大转身抬起手方便他的动作，随口问道：“今天怎么没在宴会上看到你？”

“我很早就回来了，伊斯坎达。”青年修长的手臂穿过他腋下，把胸甲从前面拿开。“喝得很多吗？您的脸很红。”

“篝火太热了。”他答。“今天我不那么早睡，你做自己的事去吧。”

“我能留在这里吗？”

亚历山大耸了耸肩：“你想就行。”

巴高斯是深居宫闱多年的宦官，本该长于利用君王的宠爱为自己求得好处；事实上，他极少向亚历山大索要东西，即便有，也只是这样无足轻重、还有几分可怜的请求。亚历山大在案前坐下后，波斯男孩就安静地取来油灯，然后在不远的一个软垫上坐下。

他就着灯火看来自马其顿的信件。好几封一直囤积至今，几乎全部来自他的母亲奥林匹娅斯。他不愿承认的是，他对这母亲恐惧大过敬爱；她的控制欲太强，让这急于离巢的鹰忌惮。

他不自觉地叹了口气，伸手揉自己的太阳穴。很快另一只更加纤细柔软的手覆在他的手上，轻柔地替他揉着。亚历山大甚至不曾察觉巴高斯从软垫上站了起来。他在对方熟稔的动作下喟叹一声，向后靠在巴高斯的肩膀上。

那双手移到肩上，揉松紧绷的肌肉。

待他彻底放松下来，巴高斯附身吻他。他的嘴唇轻轻贴上来，舌尖探出一点试探。亚历山大本来想说“今天不用”，他还有信件、以及明天的晨会——可是说到底一只主动跳上膝头的猫是很难拒绝的。巴高斯曾经不擅长引诱，他以往的经验都是回应主人的传召，过于主动会被视作失礼；但无疑，这几年他学会了。就像希腊语一样，他学得很快。

巴高斯慢慢滑坐到他腿上，长发向一侧垂下，落满了肩膀。他的长袍已经松动了许多，挂在肩上垂垂欲坠，亚历山大便伸手拉下。舞者的身体不同于军人，只有纤长有力的肌肉，有种柔韧的美感。他抚摸巴高斯的后背，从上至下，发现他的下半身已经不着寸缕。波斯少年从不麻烦床伴的本领似乎与生俱来，亚历山大至今弄不明白他怎样三两下就能脱下他繁琐的盔甲或礼服；当然，他也知道不可能是与生俱来。巴高斯在他的要求下曾隐晦地提起过，在进入波斯宫廷前所上的“课程”。

亚历山大抓着巴高斯的大腿，把他抱去了床上。巴高斯轻轻惊呼了一声，浓密的头发在身下铺开得很美。他试图起身帮他宽衣，但亚历山大摇头制止了，脱下里衣扔在一旁。

从巴高斯的表情看，他做好了挨一顿猛干的准备。

前戏不算长，酒精毕竟还是让他有些急躁；何况巴高斯总有神奇的本事，无论白天的事物多么繁忙，亚历山大想要的时候他总是准备好了的。他的头发也永远清爽、散发着合宜的香水味。平心而论，亚历山大在军人中算得上爱干净，只要有条件他不会放弃好好沐浴的机会，却也难以避免偶尔的汗味和尘土味。

他埋在巴高斯体内不紧不慢地耸动，黑发男孩的脖子很优美地向后仰，发出压抑的喘息。他连音量都是斟酌过、维持在让人满意又不致心烦的大小。有时候，这种谨小慎微叫亚历山大火大。一方面他确实被取悦到，另一方面，他想起巴高斯也是这样服侍大流士。他们总归是不同的吧？

所以他用力一顶，命令：“叫出来，巴高斯！”

巴高斯便诚实地呻吟出声。亚历山大曾经趁他不在和人戏称，这些阉人的歌声像母猫叫春。真正到“叫春”的时候，杀伤力还要大出百倍。那两片形状漂亮的嘴唇微张，声音仍然含蓄，比起他刚娶不久的妻子罗克珊娜——他想到自己如狼似虎的新娘就忍不住想到自己蛇似的母亲。巴高斯也会描眉画眼，但他的嘴唇是自然的颜色，似乎从不用胭脂。平常偏淡，但被亲吻、更多的亲吻后，会变得红润可爱。亚历山大喜欢他这点，毕竟化浓妆的男子对这些马其顿人来说还是太超过了。

巴高斯的呻吟越发急促——他环住亚历山大腰部的大腿开始紧绷。又几下挺身后，他浑身僵硬、嗓子失声了一瞬，后穴一阵收紧。紧接着他脱力地躺倒在被单上，表情有些恍惚。亚历山大第一次看到他高潮的时候感到极为新奇，现在则转变为成就感；巴高斯擅长取悦别人，却有着难以被取悦的体质。但亚历山大向来乐意回报。

亚历山大继续动了动，巴高斯不得不出声劝阻：“请您……等一下。”他现在太敏感了。

即使在他慢慢抽离的过程中，巴高斯也在细细地颤抖。他从余韵中恢复少许，便立即趴伏在亚历山大腹部，用嘴侍奉到结束；他从不会让他的陛下久等。亚历山大看见那头漂亮的长发，用手指挑起一绺，好看到巴高斯的侧脸。多精巧的下巴，他想。

end.

**Author's Note:**

> 虽说这么写了，但我认为Alexander对Bagoas绝不只是喜欢一个漂亮物件的感情而已……我宁可相信两人有爱。


End file.
